Apariciones de Arenita
lista de apariciones de Arenita: Lista Primera Temporada # "Tea at the Treedome" # "Ripped Pants" # "Sandy's Rocket" # "Nature Pants" # "Culture Shock" # "MuscleBob BuffPants" # "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (Cameo) # "Scaredy Pants" # "Karate Choppers" # "Sleepy Time" # "Suds" # "Valentine's Day" # "Texas" # "Fools in April" (Cameo) Segunda Temporada # "Bubble Buddy" (Solamente la voz) # "Wormy" # "Pre-Hibernation Week" # "Christmas Who?" # "Survival of the Idiots" # "Squirrel Jokes" # "Pressure" # "The Smoking Peanut" # "Band Geeks # "Procrastination" (Cameo) # "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" Tercera Temporada # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV # "No Weenies Allowed # "Party Pooper Pants # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" # "The Great Snail Race" # "I Had an Accident" # "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" # "Pranks a Lot" Cuarta Temporada # "Funny Pants" # "Dunces and Dragons" # "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" # "Patrick SmartPants" # "SquidBob TentaclePants" # "Chimps Ahoy" # "Karate Island" # "Wishing You Well (Cameo) # "Wigstruck" # "Squidtastic Voyage" # "Best Day Ever" # "The Gift of Gum" Quinta Temporada # "Waiting" (Cameo) # "Spy Buddies" # "To Love a Patty" # "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" (Cameo) # "A Flea in Her Dome" # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Blackened Sponge" # "To Save a Squirrel" # "Pest of the West" # "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" # "Stanley S. SquarePants" (Cameo) Sexta Temporada # "Gone" (Cameo) # "No Nose Knows" # "Patty Caper" # "The Krabby Kronicle" # "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" # "Ditchin'" # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" (Cameo) # "Overbooked" # "Single Cell Anniversary" (Cameo) # "Truth or Square" Séptima Temporada # "Tentacle-Vision" # "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" # "Yours, Mine and Mine" (Cameo) # "SpongeBob's Last Stand" (Cameo) # "Rodeo Daze" # "The Abrasive Side" # "Earworm" # "Hide and Then What Happens?" (Cameo) # "Whelk Attack" # "You Don't Know Sponge" (Cameo) # "Perfect Chemistry" Octava Temporada # "Frozen Face-Off # "Oral Report (Cameo) # "Sweet and Sour Squid" (Cameo) # "A SquarePants Family Vacation" (Cameo) # "Walking the Plankton" (Cameo) # "Mooncation" # "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation (Cameo) # "Ghoul Fools" # "Plankton's Good Eye" (Cameo) # "House Sittin' for Sandy" # "Bubble Troubles" # "The Way of the Sponge" # "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" # "Planet of the Jellyfish" # "Home Sweet Rubble" # "Face Freeze! (Cameo) # "It's a SpongeBob Christmas! Novena Temporada # "Squirrel Record" # "Squid Defense" # "It Came from Goo Lagoon" # "Kenny the Cat" # "SpongeBob You're Fired" # "Lost in Bikini Bottom" (Cameo) # "Pull Up a Barrel" (Como la pirata) # "What's Eating Patrick? (Cameo) # "Patrick! The Game" # "SpongeBob LongPants" (Cameo) # "The Fish Bowl" # "Two Thumbs Down" # "Sandy's Nutmare" # "Snail Mail" # "Salsa Imbecilicus" Décima Temporada # "Whirly Brains" # "Mimic Madness" # "Sportz?" # "Feral Friends" Undécima Temporada # "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" # "No Pictures Please" # "Stuck on the Roof" (Cameo) # "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" # "Cuddle E. Hugs" # "Pat the Horse" (Cameo) # "Doodle Dimension" (También como un garabato) # "High Sea Diving" (Cameo) # "Shopping List" # "Plankton Paranoia" # "Surf N' Turf" # "Goons on the Moon" # "Appointment TV" # "Girls' Night Out" # "Squirrel Jelly" # "The String" (Cameo) Duodécima Temporada # "Gary & Spot" # "The Nitwitting" # "One Trick Sponge" # "Sandy's Nutty Nieces" # "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" # "SpongeBob's Bad Habit" # "A Cabin in the Kelp" Category:Listas Category:Apariciones Category:Arenita